


Blending In

by orphan_account



Series: Dæmons [2]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Thor (2011)
Genre: Dæmons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki doesn't understand these not-quite-animals hovering around the Midgard humans but it's simple work to look like he belongs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blending In

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written anonymous for [this prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/1854.html?thread=451390#t451390) on November 5, 2011.

Loki lands on Midgard quickly and not quietly, dust rising to cover him as he lays in the hole his body has made. He slowly sits up, faintly aware of distant shouting that draws nearer. What first comes through the cloud though is not a two-legged Midgardian but a tiny animal with a lashing thin tail almost as long as his body. Loki reaches out to touch the small body but the not-quite-animal dances back hastily.

“You're not from around here, are you?” The inquisitive voice emerging from the creature shocks him. Loki has heard rumors of this realm, where souls are on the outside of the body and able to take the form of animals, but he never thought he'd be able to experience it first hand.

Loki's hands curl in the dirt he sits on, smearing onto his pale skin as he thinks and the human comes to stand at the edge of the pit. Through his studies of sorcery, Loki is familiar with the concept of _fylgjur_ but this is not quite the same. He quickly decides the best action, if he is to be abandoned on this watery rock as he fears, is to blend in. The Æsir have no need of such physical tells, though the concept is intriguing and warrants further research; Loki makes a mental note to read up on the customs of this realm.

He engages the woman in conversation, discerning where he's fallen and the time period; a part of his mind wonders if his brother fell to a situation like this. A slight twist of his wrist and his tunic ruffles, like something, someone, is clinging to the inside. The woman's body relaxes at this confirmation though her outside soul watches warily. Loki begs his leave of the pair, waves off any offer of help and walks away.

As the air turns colder and the moon rises, Loki's eyes spy an animal watching from the cover of the copse of trees to his right. The four-legged furred beast watches him trudge through the high golden grass before turning tail and disappearing as Loki comes closer. Loki smiles to himself. It is quick work of his magic to create one of these animals that can think for itself and acts like the human they came from.

He learns later that he has made [Adolfo](http://www.tpwd.state.tx.us/huntwild/wild/images/mammals/coyote2small.jpg%E2%80%9Dtarget=%E2%80%9C_blank) in the form of a coyote, and the smirk that plays on his lips for the rest of the day cannot disappear. It's even more fitting, once Loki figures out that the rules of this Midgard have their own unspoken rules of dæmons and humans being the same sex. If all the mortals he walks alongside had any idea the power he held. Well, they'll learn soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Adolfo is a name of Italian origin, meaning 'noble wolf'. And having a dæmon of the same gender is believed to be a tell that the human has a power such as second sight, though fans of His Dark Materials have also taken it to believe this is an indication of transgender.


End file.
